


Snow in Hyde Park: Part 2

by LaKoda0518



Series: 2018 Advent Ficlet Challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2018, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: Continuation of Snow in Hyde Park





	Snow in Hyde Park: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Choke warning and Breathplay ahead! Just a fair warning ;) also lots and lots of smut lol MERRY CHRISTMAS! <3

Sherlock sighed to himself from his place on the couch as he waited for John to return from taking Rosie up to bed. The detective had freshened up and changed into a pair of loose-fitting pyjama bottoms and a soft grey T-shirt before striding back out into the sitting room where he had settled in with a book; knowing full well that he had no real intention of reading it. He had been mulling over the same page for at least ten minutes when John finally joined him.

The doctor smiled at his partner as the other man glanced up from his book to meet his gaze and John crossed the sitting room floor to sit in front of him on the coffee table. He was still wearing the jeans and jumper he had worn to work since he hadn't bothered to change. A haughty smile played at the edges of the detective’s lips as he looked him over and the daring spark emanating from his eyes sent a jolt straight to John’s groin. Oh, Christ, Sherlock was definitely in the perfect mood and the doctor could feel his cock filling out in his dark jeans as he flicked his tongue out to lick over his own bottom lip.

”Hello…” John whispered through a low growl as he tugged the book out of his husband's hands and dropped it carelessly behind him. He let his hands fall to Sherlock’s thighs where he began rubbing wide circles into the lean muscles as he leaned forward and dipped his head to kiss the sensitive spot just under the detective’s jaw. The sharp intake of breath above him and the way Sherlock’s hands tangled in the back of his jumper, tugging and clawing at the fabric, made John smile with satisfaction. He absolutely loved it when that deep baritone voice was reduced to nothing more than moans and whimpers as the doctor kissed, licked, and nipped at the skin beneath his lips. 

As he worked a deep bruise into the underside of Sherlock’s jaw, John slid one hand up to cup his partner’s crotch, spreading his long legs apart for better access. The detective bucked his hips up involuntarily, gasping out John’s name, but his partner forced them back down with his other hand. 

He pulled back with a fierce nip to Sherlock’s jaw and admired his work as he cupped the younger man’s chin in his hand, tilting his head up for a better look. The mark was already darkening and turning a wonderful shade of purple against his partner’s pale skin and John felt his cock throb in anticipation as his eyes flicked up to meet Sherlock’s desperate gaze. God, he was gorgeous… 

The detective’s lips were parted, panting softly, - ”Please, Captain…” - and the wanton need in his eyes pulled a low groan from John’s chest before he surged forward to crash their lips together in a possessive kiss. He felt Sherlock’s hands thrust up into the back of his hair and he groped his partner’s clothed erection through his pyjama bottoms as he let his free hand tangle in the curls at the nape of his neck.

”God, you're amazing, do you know that? Doing all the little things that you do, helping me to raise Rosie, then flashing bedroom eyes at me in the park trying to rile me up, ” John breathed between kisses; Sherlock smirked beneath his lips. 

”Trying to rile you up?” the detective chuckled lightly, ”Oh, I believe I succeeded, Captain…”. He kissed the soldier hard and thrust his hips up into the sturdy grip at his groin before he pressed his own thigh up to seek out John’s ever-hardening cock. Sherlock could feel it thicken even more through the dark jeans and the man above him let out a loud moan as he rubbed his thigh up and down his partner’s length.

”Hmmm…. Yes, definitely riled up already…” the detective’s voice rumbled in John’s ear as he purred, suggestively. ”How do you want me, Captain Watson? Would you like me on my knees, sucking your cock? Oh… Or would you prefer me on all fours, so you can fuck me into the floor? The rug burns would be Hell, but they would be worn like a badge of honor in the morning, ”.

John growled loudly and bit down hard on the detective’s jawbone again. ”Fuck, Sherlock… Meet me in the bedroom, ” he groaned in response to his partner’s low moans beneath him, as he pulled himself away to sit back on the coffee table. 

The detective eyed him curiously as he rubbed gently at the sore spot on his jaw, but dipped his head in acknowledgement. ”Yes, sir….” he whispered, standing and stroking the backs of his fingers against his husband’s cheek as he made his way to their bedroom. He glanced back over his shoulder to see John sitting on the coffee table with his head dropped back and eyes closed, his breathing heavy as he calmed himself down.

As the bedroom door finally clicked closed, John let out a heavy sigh and palmed his erection through his jeans, trying to soothe some of the tension. Sherlock was most definitely in the perfect mood and the doctor knew he was going to have to find a way to reign him in if this was going to last longer than five minutes. As he felt himself relax, he opened his eyes and looked around the room; there were only a handful of days left until Christmas and he had certainly felt the strain. Sherlock being caught up in cases and John being swamped at the clinic himself hadn't left them much time for certain aspects of their relationship. He had to admit that he had been missing their physical connection and couldn't wait to get his hands on his detective. However, there was just something missing… As John’s thoughts swirled, his gaze settled on the Christmas tree in the corner of the room; its lights a soothing glow in the dim room. 

An extremely naughty idea worked its way into John’s mind as his imagination zeroed in on the strands of lights wrapped around their tree and he bit down on his fist as the fantasy began to run away from him. That's it…. Without hesitation, John jumped to his feet and darted upstairs to the attic in search of their leftover Christmas decorations.

 

\-------

 

Sherlock had sprawled out on their bed, reclining back against both of their pillows; a pair of red boxer shorts was all that he had chosen to wear to bed. He tried his best not to feel impatient, but he had come to bed at least twenty minutes ago and John still hadn't joined him. A part of him reasoned that the exhausted doctor had fallen asleep on the couch, but he knew that wasn't right since he could hear his husband shuffling around upstairs. Perhaps Rosie had woken up and needed him, instead… The detective sighed irritably at his own ridiculousness and tried to will away his impatience. If he and John didn't get to engage one another tonight, he would just have to find a way to deal with it himself.

While he was extremely happy with John and their relationship - as he always had been, he had to admit that the physical side of their marriage had taken a hit in the recent months. Being buried in case-work had kept him working through all hours of the night and he hadn't gone to bed with John in weeks; maintaining a marriage to both John and his work took its toll on him more often than he cared to admit. Just as the detective began to resign himself to a night of disappointment, the bedroom door cracked open and John stepped into the room.

”Hi, love. Sorry to keep you waiting; I had some stuff to get and needed to change…” the doctor smiled apologetically as he made his way over to the bed and dropped a brown paper sack onto the duvet. He reached out a hand and brushed his thumb over his partner’s sharp cheekbone before he leaned over to kiss his cheek. 

Sherlock smiled back and turned his face into the kiss before leaning up and around John to look curiously at the bag he’d brought with him. ”Some stuff, hmm?” he asked, narrowing his eyes; his deductions already running rampant.

John chuckled lightly and turned the clever detective’s gaze back towards himself as he curled his fingers under his chin. ”Be patient for a bit, yeah? No deducing things. Just let it happen, ” he whispered, fondly.

The affection in the doctor’s smile was enough to win Sherlock over and he did his best to shut out all of the incoming data that threatened to flood his mind: the thickness of the paper of the bag, John’s fresh jumper and track pants, etc. As much as he loved the battle of wits that his mind played with his surroundings, he found himself even more delighted when John endeavoured to surprise him. 

”As you wish, Captain, ” the detective smirked, dropping back into their previous dynamic. He looked up into the midnight blue of John’s eyes and watched desire take him over - the humble doctor replaced by the assertive soldier - as he ducked down to press hungry kisses to his husband’s lips. 

Sherlock sucked in a breath in surprise and felt himself being pushed backwards onto the bed as John climbed up to straddle his hips. As the soldier’s kisses pressed deeper, sliding their tongues together desperately, the detective gripped the thick fabric of John’s jumper and made a struggling effort to pull it up and over his head. His partner chuckled lightly against his lips and then leaned back just far enough to tug it off before stealing another sloppy kiss. 

”Close your eyes…” John whispered teasingly into his ear as he trailed the tip of his tongue up the outer edge of his partner’s ear. 

Sherlock’s entire body spasmed at the hot breath in his ear. ”God, that’s sensitive,” he huffed out, trying to get a handle on his body as his mind finally registered the instructions he’d been given. “Close my eyes? What for?” he asked with a breathless pant, letting his eyes fall shut regardless.

The soldier smiled, “You’ll see,” and punctuated the promise with another quick kiss before he leaned back to retrieve his bag of supplies.

As instructed, Sherlock kept his eyes closed, but his curiosity mounted in earnest. He heard the rustle of the paper bag and strained his ears for any signs of information that might give him an idea of what was to come. The contents were being emptied out onto the bed in small quantities - he could tell by the subtle shifting of John’s weight on the bed as he seemed to be trying to disentangle the items from one another - and the items in question clattered together with a sound Sherlock couldn’t quite identify. Whatever it was was certainly familiar and maybe even one he had heard recently… He always missed something, it seemed.

After a few moments, John let out a quiet ’hmph’ of triumph and returned to straddle the detective’s hips once again. ”Lift your arms above your head for me; yes, just like that, love, ” he requested and praised as the detective complied. Lifting the other man’s wrists gently, the soldier pushed them up higher, crossing them one over the other, then let them rest against the pillows as he began fastening something to the rings on the sides of their headboard. Interesting… Sherlock could hear the sound of something brushing against the metal of the rings as the clattering from before continued. He had heard that same sound only a few weeks before; he was sure of it, now. 

”Hold still… These may get warm after a bit, but just let me know if it gets to be too much and I'll let you loose, ” John’s smile was evident in his voice and the detective could tell he was quite happy with himself for thinking of this little arrangement. 

Something smooth brushed his skin as John wrapped some sort of cord around his left wrist firmly. He could feel a soft heat generating from the pointed ends protruding in various intervals on the cord and realisation finally dawned on him. 

As John finished winding the cord around both of his partner’s wrists, he cast his gaze down to the man below him and caught a glimpse of the smug smile playing on his angular features. ”Deduced something, have you?” the soldier mused, fastening the restraints to the headboard and tugging on them to test their hold. 

Sherlock’s low chuckle rumbled up through his chest and he let his head loll to one side, eyes still closed, in an arrogant gesture. ”Obviously…” he sneered, putting pressure on the restraints, testing his bonds for himself, ”Feeling festive, are we, my dear?”. 

His usual ’Sherlockian’ tone dripped with conceit as he alluded to the brightly colored Christmas lights confining his wrists and John felt a strong wave of dominance surge up from his core. If Sherlock wanted to be a brat tonight, he knew exactly what to do with that. “So, what if I am?” he growled out as he delivered a sharp smack of his hand to the outside of the detective’s thigh. Reaching to open the drawer on the bedside table, he pulled out a medium-sized, wooden box and set it directly on his partner’s bare chest. It only took a fraction of a second for Sherlock to realise what the gesture meant.

“Oh…. I suppose you’ve had enough, then? I thought you rather liked my cheeky side,” the detective teased; his smirk widened and John knew he was trying his best to test his limits. 

“How could you tell? I’m guessing what’s inside this box is going to be more than enough to shut you up,” the soldier quipped with a smirk of his own. He flipped open the locks on the box and took out a thick, black-leather collar. The weight of it in his hands pushed John even further into his role and he set the box back on the bedside table before he leaned down to capture Sherlock’s lips possessively. It was then that he realised just how hard his husband was as he sank his full weight onto his hips. 

The detective writhed beneath him and pushed his boxer-clad erection up into the thick cotton at John’s thigh, seeking out the friction. He moaned out a string of unintelligible sounds while his soldier kissed along his jaw and brought the collar up around his neck. As the leather slid against his pale skin, Sherlock lifted his chin to allow the collar to be locked firmly in place. Letting a low groan escape his lips, he felt John reach behind himself momentarily and then begin to attach something to the metal D-ring fixed to the front of the collar. 

The sensory overload that Sherlock received while his partner trailed the soft ‘lead’ - velvet ribbon, most likely red in color, knowing John - across his chest sent information barreling into his mind before he had the chance to process it all. “Red velvet ribbon… really, John? How cliche of you,” the detective huffed, mocking his partner playfully in an attempt to refocus his thoughts.

Although the cheek was evident in his tone, it failed to reach the detective’s now open eyes. As John flicked his gaze up to stare into them, the expression he saw there reflected the desperation he usually tried so hard to conceal; the desperation to relinquish control and give himself completely over to his husband. This was the moment the soldier always valued the most when they indulged in this sort of play; the moment when Sherlock Holmes let his full guard down to become someone that no one else in the world would ever know. The meaning of such a gesture settled warmly in the pit of John’s stomach and spread throughout his entire body, pushing him into action. He tightened his grip on the ribbon and tugged it sharply upwards, just enough to cause the sliding leather of the collar to tighten ever so slightly, restricting the detective’s airflow to severely shallow breaths. 

“Shh… I think that’s quite enough out of you, my love,” John growled and let his voice fall a full octave lower, “I have plans for that overly smart mouth of yours, just you wait and see,”. He had pressed so close to Sherlock’s face that their noses brushed together with each of the detective’s shuddering breaths and the soldier felt his own arousal straining heavily against the front of his trousers. As he loosened his grip on the ribbon to restore Sherlock’s breathing back to a more comfortable rate, John raised his other hand to brush gently over his husband’s eyes to sweep them closed, once again. “Close… just for a moment longer. Need to add the finishing touches,” he whispered authoritatively, ducking his head to place a soft kiss to the bridge of his partner’s nose. 

As Sherlock allowed his eyes to be closed once more, he felt John’s blunt fingers carding through his messy curls and relished in the sensation of his partner arranging them just the way he liked before he felt something warm and fuzzy being pushed over his crown to settle on his brow. A hat? Why would John want him to wear… Oh, of course… A Santa hat. It was just so typically and endearingly John Watson that the detective couldn’t suppress the flush of arousal that spread across his face. 

“Oh, Captain, you’re certainly full of surprises,” Sherlock groaned, rolling his hips up to brush his aching cock against his partner’s, causing the soldier to drop his head back in a breathy moan.

“Jesus, Sherlock…” John gasped, pushing his hips down to grind their erections together before he slid off the bed and quickly divested himself of his trousers. Stealing a glance at his husband, his mouth gaped open at the state of the man before him: wrists secured tightly above his head as the soft glow of the Christmas lights danced across his pale skin, his inky, black curls splayed ever so perfectly under the weight of the Santa hat as his mouth was fixed into a silent moan. The ribbon-clad collar sat beautifully on his long, slender neck, the red velvet ribbon accenting the porcelain of his chest and belly and his erection was tented magnificently in his silky red boxer shorts. Christ, isn’t that a beautiful sight… The soldier swallowed hard and moved to pull his phone out of the pocket of his trousers so that he could quietly snap a quick picture as a bit of a naughty keepsake for himself.

Placing his phone on the nightstand, he climbed back up the bed to straddle his partner’s midsection and nipped at Sherlock’s bottom lip as he kissed him possessively. John flicked his tongue over his husband’s parted lips and kissed his way down the soft skin of his neck where he paid special attention to a cluster of freckles, playing a particularly sensual game of connect-the-dots with his tongue. He licked and sucked his way down, pressing a kiss to every mark he came across before trailing his tongue across his chest and abdomen as he continued to connect the line of freckles. 

Sherlock shuddered all over as John mapped his skin with his tongue and every synapse of his body felt as if it were on fire. God, only John could do that to him… As John’s lips reached the waistband of his boxers, the detective arched his back and pushed his hips up to meet the soldier’s face, only to have strong arms pin them down yet again. 

“Oh, John, please… please, don’t make me - ah!” 

The detective had begun to plead with John but was quickly cut off by a sharp bite to his right hip bone where John then soothed his tongue over a dark freckle. He pawed lightly at the the fabric of Sherlock’s boxers, sliding his hands up between his thighs. When he finally groped his detective through the straining fabric, the man beneath him sucked in a sharp breath and bucked his hips up into the touch, fighting against his festive restraints. 

John hummed in contentment and smiled to himself. “Something you want, love?” he asked coyly as he lowered his head to mouth at Sherlock’s still-covered erection. He heard his partners breathing hitch and he took a moment to suck teasingly on the head of his cock, leaving a wet spot on the fabric in his wake when he pulled away.

“God, yes… please, I need your mouth, John. Oh, I need you,” the detective whimpered as he pulled against the Christmas lights securing him to their bed. He would have given anything to run his hands through John’s hair, but he was trapped. 

John felt excitement bubble up inside of himself at his husband’s desperation and he wrapped his fist around the ribbon once again, pulling just so. Sherlock’s breathing was cut off instantly and he tilted his chin up in an attempt to restore his airflow. However, the impulse only allowed the leather to slip even more tightly around his neck.

The soldier looked up into his eyes and fixed him with a hard expression as the question he asked came out commandingly, “Please, what?”. 

Sherlock’s eyes widened and he nodded his head quickly, feeling John let the slack out of the collar. He let out a sputtering cough and amended his previous request, “Please, I need your mouth, sir…”. As the word washed over his partner, the detective let his eyes fall closed as he felt the soldier’s hand tighten on his length.

“That’s more like it, love,” John replied, dipping his freehand into the waistband of Sherlock’s boxers as he stripped them off in one go. His partner’s cock was breathtakingly hard and John couldn’t resist nuzzling into it where it settled against his abdomen. As his nose brushed over the sensitive skin, he flicked his tongue out over the shaft, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from Sherlock. He took his detective in hand and gave him a couple of pumps before sinking his lips down over the head teasingly. Sherlock’s back arched and his restraints pulled tight as he moaned loudly. 

Resisting the urge to shush his husband, John sank deeper onto Sherlock’s cock and sucked slowly and firmly until he felt the brush of wiry curls against his nose. The smell of soap wafted over him and he let his tongue swirl around the shaft over and over again. The detective’s eyes had closed once again and he was panting breathlessly as John bobbed his head up and down. Pulling back just enough to keep his partner in his mouth, John parted his lips and licked a wide stripe up the underside of Sherlock’s erection as he writhed beneath him. He brought his hand up and pumped in rhythm with his mouth, sucking and licking along the ridge while his partner’s thighs tensed up in desire. 

The sounds coming from above him made John smirk with delight and he heard Sherlock moaning his name over and over. As he continued to suck and bob his head, he heard the detective let out a strangled groan - “Oh, Captain… God, I’ll come!” - but he only smiled around his husband’s cock and sucked harder as he used his tongue to tease the head. John tugged the velvet ribbon to cut off the detective’s airway one last time as he picked up the pace of his stroking hand and felt Sherlock’s entire body spasm as he came with a strangled shout when the collar tightened around his throat.

The soldier swallowed all at once and licked the tip of Sherlock’s cock clean before dropping the lead and leaning up to kiss his partner tenderly as he straddled him again. “Care to return the favor? Or do you need a moment to get your breath back?” he asked, desperately, as he ran his hand over his own erection in an attempt to ease the pressure. While Sherlock’s head swam in and out of conscious thought, he nodded slightly and John held out his open hand. “Lick… get it nice and wet for me,” the soldier instructed.

The detective obeyed and lapped diligently over the calloused skin, coating each of his partner’s fingers as well as his palm graciously. The action caused John’s eyes to roll back in his head and he placed a thankful kiss to his husband’s forehead before slicking himself up. He pumped himself a few times and then scooted forward to press the leaking head of his cock to Sherlock’s kiss-swollen, Cupid-bow lips. 

John let a breathy moan escape his lips as he rubbed a trail of pre come across the detective’s bottom lip and felt a jolt straight through his groin when Sherlock’s tongue darted out to lick it off. His pale blue eyes fixed John with a sensual stare as he tasted him and his gaze flicked longingly to the soldier’s leaking member, as if begging for more.

The soldier obliged, pressing forward and basking in the wet heat of his detective’s mouth. It took all of John’s self control not to come right then and there, but he held on in attempt to be patient. He let his hands slide up into the curls at the nape of Sherlock’s neck and he tugged him gently forward. Taking the hint almost immediately, the detective parted his lips and took in just the head of his partner’s cock, sucking gently as he licked at the slit.

John’s mouth dropped open in a desperate groan and he tried to keep himself from shoving his cock down his lover’s throat right away; he still considered himself a gentleman, after all. 

Once the detective began working his mouth down over the soldier’s erection, John was beginning to feel all of his control slipping away. Sherlock had been overly bratty during their exchange and he knew that was always how he behaved when he wanted to be treated with particular kind of force. 

He cleared his throat rather loudly and gripped the back of Sherlock’s Santa hat and hair as he forced his head to tilt up so that he had a good view of his perfect face. “You thought you were going to be cheeky earlier, didn’t you? I haven’t forgotten…” John whispered as a smirk played at the corner of his mouth. “I told you I had plans for this smart mouth of yours and you’re going to feel the effects of those well into next week,”. As the last words left his lips, the detective’s eyes widened in surprise and... was that hope?

But, before he could do or say anything else, John snapped his hips forward with a jolt and Sherlock made a slight choking sound. It took a moment for his throat to adjust to the sudden change in pace, but once his eyes met John’s, his wanton desire was the only emotion the soldier could see. As his hips snapped forward again and again, he could feel himself ramming into the back of his partner’s throat each time and the sensation was absolutely phenomenal. It always amazed John how Sherlock could take all of him in and still manage to swallow and suck around his length. He was almost certain that his detective had been specially made to suck him off…

The more Sherlock sucked and teased, the harder and more desperately John fucked his mouth. At times, he thought that he could see tears in his partner’s eyes from the strain, but the detective was too eager to please to complain. His tongue swirled longingly around the head of John’s cock and he began to take more lingering licks to his frenulum which caused the soldier to shudder all over in response. He was close and it wouldn’t be long before he tipped over the edge.

“Sherlock… Jesus, love, so close…” John moaned the warning, giving his husband time to prepare as he brushed his thumb over a sharp cheekbone while the detective bobbed his head up and down at a steady pace. “That’s it, darling, just like that. Yes, make me come,” he groaned, rolling his hips now.

It didn’t take long after that - two, three, four more thrusts and John shouted Sherlock’s name and bit down on his fist in an attempt to avoid waking the whole street. The detective lapped up every last pulse as John worked himself down from the high of his release and it felt like several minutes passed before he slipped out of his partner’s mouth to collapse against his chest. 

As he snuggled against his detective, John felt soft, affectionate kisses being pressed into his hair as Sherlock nuzzled his scalp. It took him a few moments to realize his husband was whispering to him between kisses… 

“Thank you, John… thank you… Thank you for the privilege to have you like this… Thank you to wanting me in ways that no one else ever has before…” 

The words were rolling off of his tongue almost like a prayer and John raised his head to rest his forehead against his husband's lips in an attempt to shush him. ”Shhh, love… That's enough of that, ” he whispered, stroking the backs of his fingers over his detective’s cheek. ”I love you and I will always want you like this and any other way you'll have me,” he continued as he nuzzled into the other man’s neck and pressed lingering kisses to the dark bruise he’d branded his lover with when they'd first arrived back at Baker Street. 

Sherlock whimpered in response and brushed his nose against John’s forehead. ”Can you untie me? I'd really like to hold you…” he asked, humbly kissing the bridge of his partner’s nose.

The soldier flashed him a warm smile and raised up to release Sherlock from the tangle of Christmas lights, slipping the collar off in the process and dropping it on the bedside table. When the detective started to remove the Santa hat, John reached up to catch his wrist, rubbing soothingly. ”Oh, no… The hat stays, ” he chuckled, ”I think it rather suits you, ”. 

Sherlock raised his eyebrows in amusement, but kept his sarcastic remarks to himself as he wrapped his arms around his partner, ”As you wish… However, I do believe we need to talk about that photograph that you took of me, ”.

John let out a genuine laugh then and raised his head to look his partner in the eye. ”Oh, no! I'm keeping it and that's final. You have loads of me and you hardly ever stay still long enough for me to get any of you without you throwing a fit. Besides, I thought it could be our Christmas card this year, ” he teased as Sherlock rolled his eyes in mock disdain. 

”Certainly not, ” the detective replied, fixing John with a mild expression. 

”Aw, come on. It would be great actually: ’Tied-ings of comfort and joy and warmest wishes this holiday season! Love, the Watson-Holmes Family’. It would fit perfectly!” The soldier fought the urge to laugh hysterically at his own bad pun as his partner’s eyebrows quirked in a comical display of utter disbelief. 

“Seasons greetings, indeed,” Sherlock replied and stole a kiss as he lifted his chin up to meet his soldier’s lips. “While that’s very creative and albeit absolutely ridiculous, I believe our friends and family would be much more appreciative of a family photograph with all three of us as the focal point,” he mused as his partner kissed the smirk from his lips.

“Kill-joy,” John huffed playfully before snuggling against Sherlock’s chest as a yawn broke his expression. His eyes were slipping closed and he knew he was losing the fight to stay awake with each passing second.

Sherlock kissed his temple and pulled the duvet up around their shoulders, tucking them in for the night. “You love me anyway…” he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
